1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a prize acquisition game device, and in particular relates to a prize acquisition game device with an added function of improving the amusement of game play by obstructing the acquisition of prizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of prize acquisition game device, for example, there is a device described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-157773. The object of the invention described in the foregoing gazette is to provide a prize acquisition auxiliary device for a prize acquisition game machine capable of increasing chances of acquiring a prize and giving a chance of acquiring a prize to a beginner, and, as illustrated in FIG. 1 of this gazette, this prize acquisition auxiliary device has a prize catching means 11 for catching a prize K dropped from a prize carrying means 30 before reaching a prize acquisition position H and carrying the prize K to the prize acquisition position H. Even if the prize K is dropped from the prize carrying means on the way because the holding condition of the prize K by the prize carrying means 30 is weak, the prize K can be caught by the prize catching means 11, so that a player can acquire the prize K.
With this prize acquisition game device, an arm is connected to a disk-shaped mechanical unit in an openable and closable manner, a claw is provided at the tip of this arm, and this claw is used to grab and acquire the prize. As a result of a player operating the operation button provided to the case, the mechanical unit is moved to the target position in the X-Y direction for acquiring the prize, thereafter moved to the prize drop-in slot regardless of whether or not the prize was acquired, and the mechanical unit then opens the arm and drops the prize toward the prize drop-in slot if a prize has been acquired.
Conventionally, in this kind of prize acquisition game machine, from the perspective of seeking the amusement of game play, several proposals have been made for adding difficulty in acquiring the prize. As one such example, the shape or material of the claw for grabbing the prize can be changed. A plurality of claws having different shapes is fitted to the tip of the arm so as to adjust the difficulty. Secondly, the shape or material of the arm can be changed. A plurality of arms having different shapes is provided so as to adjust the difficulty upon acquiring the prize. Thirdly, the operation reaction timing can be shifted. In other words, by delaying the reaction of the operation target a predetermined time, such as when the mechanical unit is moved based on the player's operation, the player's operation for acquiring the prize can be made difficult. Fourthly, the gripping strength of the claw upon acquiring the prize can be adjusted. The spring for adjusting the elastic force upon the claw opening and closing can be changed, or the spring can be automatically extended to increase the elastic force. These are well-known adjustment means for adjusting the arm, claw or mechanical unit for opening and closing the arm.
The progress of the game in such a prize acquisition game machine is as follows. A player operates a button or lever provided to the case to control the motion mechanism of the prize acquisition unit, places the prize acquisition unit above the prize, releases the arm of the prize acquisition unit and lowers the prize acquisition unit toward the prize. Further, after the arm contacts the prize, the arm closes to pick up the prize. Next, the moving means, which picks up the prize and moves it above the prize drop-in port, moves the prize acquisition means. Next, the arm is released to drop the prize in the prize drop-in port (drop-in slot). As a result of clearing all of these stages, the player is able to acquire one's target prize.
Conventional prize acquisition game machines, however, have the following problems. The player would only concentrate up to a stage of picking up the prize, and the movement of the game machine remained monotonous. For example, if the player is not able to grab the prize, the game would be over. In other words, whether or not a player is able to grab the prize was the primary factor of determining the amusement of game play.
Meanwhile, consideration has not been conventionally given to provide diversity in the game play by keeping the player nervous even after he/she grabs the prize such as by creating a phenomenon of a case where the prize that was once grabbed could drop from the prize acquisition means before it reaches the drop-in slot.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a game machine with increased tension in a prize acquisition game by extending the adjustment of difficulty upon a user acquiring a prize until the prize acquired with the prize acquisition unit is thereafter paid out.